Lista di Charlie
| Possessore=Charlie | Trovato=Desmond }} In , Charlie scrive un elenco dei 5 migliori momenti della sua vita, con l'intenzione di farla consegnare a Claire da Desmond dopo la sua ormai inevitabile morte. Mentre scrive i suoi ricordi, Charlie li rivive attraverso dei flashback. In , Desmond nota di avercela in tasca ma, dopo che Mikhail inizia a sparagli, è costretto a tuffarsi in acqua assieme ad essa. Non è chiaro se la lista sia ancora perfettamente leggibile, ma Charlie l'aveva comunque scritta con un pennarello indelebile. La lista: ::5: '' The first time I heard myself on the radio'' ' :::::'La prima volta che mi sono sentito alla radio Charlie, Liam e un altro membro dei Driveshaft bucano una ruota nel mezzo di un temporale sulla strada per andare a Clitheroe, Lancashire. Charlie spiega che ne ha abbastanza della vita da musicista e vuole smettere, con sgomento di Liam. A un certo punto si comincia a sentire alla radio "You All Everybody", il più grande successo della band. Estasiati, i quattro membri dei Driveshaft celebrano il loro risultato e la decisione di Charlie di restare con la band. ::4: '' Dad teaching me to swim at Butlins'' ' :::::'Papà che mi insegna a nuotare a Butlins Un giovane Charlie è in piedi sul bordo di una piscina pubblica, nella quale è immerso il padre Simon Pace. Il padre gli dice di tuffarsi ma Charlie rifiuta perchè non crede che suo padre lo prenderà. Il padre di Charlie insiste chiedendogli di affrontare la sua paura e tuffarsi nella piscina. Un giovane Liam compare e cerca di convincere Charlie che il padre sta mentendo e che non lo prenderà. Appena Charlie si prepara a saltare, una voce di bambino in sottofondo dice "Dai, andiamo! Desmond!". Charlie guarda la piscina e si tuffa. Charlie abbraccia suo padre e comincia a nuotare. ::3: '' The Christmas Liam gave me the ring '' :::::Il Natale in cui Liam mi ha regalato l'anello Charlie dorme la mattina di Natale a Helsinki, Finlandia. Si trova a letto con due fan. Liam entra nella stanza, nota le due ragazze addormentate, e si congratula con Charlie per il colpo. Poi prende da parte Charlie e gli spiega che vuole che tenga il suo anello DS - un cimelio della famiglia Pace che riporta le iniziali del loro bisnonno, che loro madre aveva dato a Liam. Charlie rifiuta, ma Liam spiega che dei due Charlie è quello che avrà una famiglia e passerà i trent'anni. Charlie allora dice che lo terrà in custodia per il fratello, ma non lo terrà per sé. ::2: '' Woman outside Covent Garden calls me a hero '' :::::La donna fuori da Covent Garden che mi ha chiamato eroe Charlie è in piedi all'angolo di una strada e sta cantando "Wonderwall". Appena inizia a piovere, Charlie interrompe la canzone, ripone la chitarra nella custodia e si avvia verso casa. Si muove rapidamente per evitare la pioggia ma questo non gli impedisce di notare una donna, Nadia, che viene assalita in un vicolo. Decide di affrontare il malvivente e lo colpisce con la custodia della chitarra. Il criminale non combatte contro Charlie, ma scappa. La donna lo ringrazia dell'aiuto, spiegando che tre persone sono passate vicino al vicolo (quindi Charlie era il 4°) e hanno proseguito per la loro strada, Charlie invece ha deciso di aiutarla. La donna poi lo chiama "eroe", cosa che Charlie non aveva mai pensato di poter essere. ::1: '' The night I met you'' ' :::::'La notte che ti ho incontrata La primanotte dopo l'incidente del Volo 815, Charlie si aggira tra i rottami dell'aereo. Nota Claire e le si avvicina. Le offre la sua coperta, anche se lei dice di averne già una: le dice che lei (all'epoca incinta di Aaron) deve stare calda per due. Claire accetta l'offerta e cominciano a parlare. Charlie scherza, chiedendole se sia il suo primo disastro aereo. Charlie la rassicura sull'arrivo dei soccorsi, rinfrancando un po' il morale di Claire e cominciando la loro relazione.